There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
In the past, parents or other child care providers traveling to other people's homes or hotels with infants or small children would typically transport portable cribs or other restraining devices to confine their infants for purposes of sleeping or for conveniently playing in a secure area. These portable cribs or other restraining devices were not entirely convenient for some applications to transport due to their size, or weight, or their general lack of ease of portability. Alternatively, parents or child care providers who desire to travel with their infants and who desire to place their infants in a confined location would sometimes place the infants or small children on a bed and surround the infant with pillows. In this manner, the infant would be less likely to inadvertently roll off the bed and possibly sustain an injury.